Watching HTTYD (REDO BOOK)
by Kittylover23114
Summary: Here's where I'll be doing the redo of the Watching HTTYD book of mine. Same plot but slightly different. While in the middle of the Monstrous Nightmare fight, the Vikings and Dragons of Berk are teleported to a room where they're going to watch How To Train Your Dragon. Hiccup's Cousin, Gabi, along with her Night fury, bring them to watch the events. Rated T for Language.
1. Welcome, People of Berk

**So this is going to be the first chapter. I'm going to redo the entire book, and update as well. But I'll be having Gabi talk less and have the vikings talk more. Somethings will stay the same but somethings will change as well. Enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

"Stop the fight." Stoick announced, his voice filled with anger, with some undertones of confusion.

"No! I need you all to see this. Their not what we think they are, we don't have to kill them" Hiccup told while reaching out to put his hand on the Monstrous Nightmare's snout.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick yelled in anger, banging his hammer on one of the bars. Just as he did so, a bright light surrounded them, teleporting them to a place unknown.

* * *

When the light vanished, they found themselves in a dark room. The vikings were all in a pile, with the exception of the teens. They were put next to the pile, looking around.

At the bottom of the viking pile, was Stoick, who was scowling, pushing everyone off of him to get up.

They all look around the dark room, finding rows upon rows of chairs. In the front of the room is a huge screen, but to the vikings it was some strange looking mirror or window. The seats were only on half of the room, the other half being just carpeted flooring.

"Welcome, residents of Berk." A mysterious voice intonated from the darkness of the room. Before anyone could say anything, Stoick growled, looking for the owner of the voice. When no one showed up, he started becoming impatient very quickly.

"WHO ARE YOU, WHERE DID YOU TAKE US?! SHOW YOURSELF BEFORE I BRING UPON YOU THE WRATH OF STOICK THE VAST!" The ill-tempered viking started yelling, trying to frighten the owner of the voice. While most would have screamed or be frighten by the claim, but the owner of the voice seemed to find it hilarious. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Stoick yelled again, now becoming furious when a being he couldn't see laughing at him.

"The fact that you seem to think you could hurt me, Stoick. That's not how you make friends or allies." The voice laughed. Then another light flashed, and then there stood a 13-year-old girl, who was wearing a dark green tunic, dark brown trousers, black boots, a fur vest and a brown belt. On her belt were pouches and holsters, most likely for weapons. Her dark brown hair was mid-neck length, her eyes a hazel colour, them shining with amusement. She's quite lanky, small in height as well. A few minutes after she showed up, Snotlout started laughing

"She's the one who teleported us here? But she's so small and lanky!" Snotlout stated after calming down. He went to say something else, but stopped when he meet the girl's eyes, cut off by her killer glare.

"Just cause I'm smaller than you doesn't mean I'm weaker than you, Snotlout." She punctuated each word with increasing anger, her glare hardening. Hiccup rose an eyebrow to her, her stature giving off someone who could kick you down a few pegs. He glanced at the other vikings, who also seemed to notice the air of bravery around her. They also seemed to be impressed by her.

"So, do you have a name? Or are we just going to have to call you 'Mystery Girl'?" Hiccup asked, being slightly sarcastic towards the end. Some of the others were quite shocked that he would talk to someone that could take him down with a punch like that. But they all looked very shocked when she chuckled.

"I was going to have you all guess, but it's been awhile since I've seen you guys." The girl said, chuckling some more. Hiccup's eyebrows knotted together in confusion. Most of them seemed to be confused that this girl knew them and vice-versa. Hiccup then looked at her, taking in her appearance, then his eyes widened in shock.

"By Odin's beard, Gabi?! We thought you were dead! We caught word that you're village was attacked, but no one could find any survivors." Hiccup ran up and touched her shoulder, making sure the other was very much real and not a ghost. Gabi chuckled, ruffling the taller's hair.

"Well, I'm really stubborn, seeing since I am your cousin. But yeah not a lot of people survived." She seemed to shudder at the memory, shaking her head. "Anyways, that's not why you all are here. You are here to show you guys something. But I still need the other half of the guests, but since you all might attack them, I took your weapons away, along with my own so I wouldn't frighten them. So just, don't attack them, okay?" The vikings nodded, hoping that it was another tribe or at least allies.

 _Well they're in for some surprises._ Gabi thought, after seeing the hopeful looks of the vikings, minus Hiccup, who seemed to be looking for someone. She smirked, before turning to the other half of the room and snapping her fingers. A light shone to reveal the dragons. Once the Vikings realized who was the other guests, they started to get a bit angry and a small bit

"DRAGONS?!" Most of the vikings shouted in surprise, while some started to run towards them. The dragons reared back, most in fear, preparing to attack. Gabi ran between the to groups. Both groups stopped after realizing that they were either weaponless or couldn't set things on fire. Gabi glared at the two groups, frowning

"Did you seriously think I was kidding when I said I took your weapons? And you," She turned to the dragons,"I wasn't kidding when I told you that I took away your fire. Now I better not have to stop anymore fights. Got it? Good. Now some of you guys have seats, but most don't. Go and find them." She sat down in the seat closest to the dragons' area. Most of the vikings took up the rows behind the front, since those have been reserved for the group of teens, Gobber, and Stoick. Hiccup's seat was next to Gabi, next to him being Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Gobber, and Stoick, the viking chief being the farthest from the dragons. Once Hiccup took his seat, he started to look for Toothless in the crowd of Dragons. When he did find the Night Fury, he looked down at his feet, starting to get panicked for the dragon. Gabi took notice to this and slowly started to rub his back, pulling him out of the beginnings of a panic attack. Hiccup looked over at her, a questioning look on his face. She sighed.

"He'll come out when he needs to, okay Hiccup?" She smiled sadly at the small boy, before turning to the two groups. "Once this is over, none of you will remember this ever happening until I come to Berk!" She sat back down and pressed a button on a remote. Once she did, the screen flickered on with life.

* * *

 **I'm back! I'm redoing this fanfiction, so woo! I added more detail, changed somethings up, and fixed some grammar and spelling errors. I also fixed the fact that Gabi also wouldn't have a weapon lol. Hope you enjoyed this revamped fanfiction. See ya next chapter!**

 **~Kittylove23114**


	2. This is Berk

**Chapter 2 time. Also known as the chapter where we watch the movie. woot woot, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own shit.**

* * *

 _ **FADE IN:**_

 _ **EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE- NIGHT**_

 _ **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It's a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 **This is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

 _ **The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts** **.**_

The village of Vikings seemed to be surprised that the runt of the town was telling this tale. Most of them soon then laughed about the description of Berk, causing Hiccup to smile, glad his sarcasm was funny to some people. Gabi snorted at the description, gaining the curious looks of the dragons.

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 **My village. In a word sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

 ** _The camera drifts closer, circling._**

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 **We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places of mice or mosquitoes. We have...**

 _ **Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**_

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - COUTINUOUS**_

 _ **A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON sweeps directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. the door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**_

 **HICCUP:...dragons.**

The laughing then stopped, the air turning serious. All the Vikings remember this night as well as the Dragons. One group holding resentment while the other felt proud about the raid of that night. Hiccup gulped once he realized that this was the night he shot Toothless down. He shook away the thought, gaining the concerned looks of Gabi and Astrid.

 _ **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**_

 _ **He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready to fight.**_

"Huh, never noticed how light you are on your feet, Hiccup." Gobber stated out loud, leaving the vikings to think about the small boy's stature. Snotlout snorted, causing him to get looks from most of the teens.

"What? He's also pretty clumsy too." He said with a snarky tone, getting a groan from Hiccup.

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 **Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

"True." Gabi chuckled at the comment on the stubborness.

 _ **Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**_

Hiccup started to look more and more uncomfortable with each passing moment. He started to shift in his seat, a small sweat forming on his forehead. Hiccup didn't want to relive what he did to Toothless. Gabi seemed to notice the uncomfortable aura coming off of Hiccup, tapping his shoulder. "Hiccup? You okay?" She whispered, as to not disturbe the others watching the movie. Hiccup jumped, a bit startled.

"Y..yeah, I'm fine." He stuttered out, causing Gabi to raise an eyebrow, but left it alone.

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

 _ **Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**_

 _ **VIKING (FIERCE): Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'!**_

Said Viking looked embarrassed. "Sorry 'bout that!"

Hiccup smiled. "It's alright!"

 _ **Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 **Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

 **HOARK: What are you doing out!?**

 **HICCUP:...Burnthair the Broad...**

 **BURNTHAIR: Get inside!**

 **HICCUP:...Phlegma the Fierce...**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE: Get back inside!**

 **HICCUP: Ack.**

 _ **He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear.**_

 _ **Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**_

"Thanks, Dad. You just showed the village that you can pick up your teenage son with one hand." Hiccup said sarcastically, managing to get winces out of some of the Vikings, his dad inculded. Most of them stayed quiet, but one person _cough-Gabi-cough_ was laughing loudly.

 **STOICK: Hiccup!?** _**(accusingly; to the crowd)**_ **What is he doing out again?!**

 _ **(TO HICCUP):**_ **What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

 _ **The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _ **(IN AWE)**_ **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?**

 _ **Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 **Yes I do.**

 _ **An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, bushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**_

Stoick was beaming with pride, with his son's words. He looked over at him, expecting to see the awe that screen him's voice held. But he was met with a disgusted look on, not only Hiccup's face, but also Astrid's and Gabi's. He frowned, turning back to the screen.

 **STOICK:** _ **(embarking; to his men)**_ **What have we got?**

 **VIKING #1: Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **STOICK: Any Night Furies?**

 **VIKING #1: None so far.**

 **STOICK: (RELIEVED) Good**

When the words "Night Furies" was mentioned, Hiccup looked up before sighing. He looked over at Gabi, trying to ask her when Toothless was going to come. She shook her head, patting his back. "Soon, Hiccup, He'll show up soon." Gabi reassured him, turning back to the movie. With that, Hiccup begrudgingly turned back to the screen.

* * *

 **There's the redo for Chapter 2! Hope you like it. I'll try to upload the others soon. Hope ya enjoyed it! Bye!**

 **~Kittylover23114**


	3. The Raid

**Time for Chapter 3. I changed quite a few things. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:I only on Gabi.**

* * *

 **VIKING: Hoist the torches!**

 _ **Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**_

 _ **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**_

 **GOBBER: Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you were carried off.**

 _ **Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**_

 **HICCUP: Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

 _ **Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**_

Most of the teens, minus Fishlegs, Astrid, and Gabi, started laughing. Hiccup turned red in embarrassment, covering his face with his hands, groaning.

 **GOBBER: They need toothpicks, don't they?**

Most of the vikings smiled at the interaction between Hiccup and Gobber. Stoick, however, frowned. He began to wonder why his son never acted this way with him.

 _ **Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

"Hey! Who are you calling a meathead?" Gobber yelled over to Hiccup, joking and mirth in his voice. Hiccup chuckled, glanced over at him.

"You are!" He yelled back, his voice also full of joking and mirth.

 _ **EXT. VILLAGE-CONTINUOUS ON STOICK**_

 **STOICK: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults**

 _ **Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O)**_

 **See? Old village. Lots and lots new houses.**

"Well, no dip. Seeing since we're always being attacked by those creatures." Snotlout muttered out, earning some glares from Gabi, Hiccup, and Astrid. "What?"

"Just shut up and watch." Astrid said before turning back to the screen.

 **VIKING: FIRE!**

 _ **In response, the fire brigade charges though the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flame. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out the stall to watch her.**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 **Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And...**

 _ **(DREAMY)**_ **Astrid.**

 _ **A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**_

Hiccup and Astrid started to blush profusely, Hiccup because of embarrassment and the other because of other reasons. "A whole lot of good that bucket did!" Gabi shouted out sarcastically, smiling at her "joke".

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 **Their job is so much cooler.**

Gobber frowned. He thought Hiccup liked being his apprentice.

 _ **Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING): Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

"You sound like a dog that has to go outside and mark it's territory." Gabi giggled out. Hiccup rolled his eyes and swatted her arm.

 **GOBBER: Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

 **HICCUP: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

Snotlout snorted, earning looks from the others in the front row. "What? I doubt Useless over there could ever score a date. The only girls our age is Ruffnut, which no one would date her, and Astrid, who would only choose the best, which isn't that fishbone over there." Once he was done, he was on the receiving end of multiple glares.

"What in the name of Thor's Hammer is wrong with you?" Astrid asked through clenched teeth, speaking what was on everyones' minds.

"What? I was just telling the truth." Snotlout retorted. He then yelped as he narrowly missed Astrid's fist. "What has gotten into you?"

"The fact that you are so rude, is what." Astrid went to hit him again, but was stopped by Gabi. She looked back at her. "What are you doing?"

"As much as I want you to beat Snotface into the ground, I said that there would be no fighting." She glared at them, then turned to everyone else. "Back to your seats, everyone." She sat down, resuming the movie.

 **GOBBER: You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe...**

 _ **Gobber grabs a bola (Iron balls connected by a rope).**_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): ... You can't even throw one of these!**

 _ **A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds it's legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**_

Gabi, Hiccup, and Astrid all flinched when the Gronkle went down. Their reactions didn't go unnoticed by the others.

 **HICCUP (ready with the answer): Okay fine, but...**

 _ **He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): ... this will throw it for me.**

 _ **Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**_

 **VIKING: Arggh!**

The crowd burst into laughter. "Sorry about that!" Hiccup yelled to said Viking.

 **GOBBER: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

 **HICCUP: M-m-mild calibration issue...**

 **GOBBER: Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

 _ **Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): ... this.**

 **HICCUP (ASTONISHED): But... you just pointed to all of me.**

 **GOBBER: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

"But where's the fun in that." Hiccup

 **HICCUP (THEARTENING): Ohhhh...**

 **GOBBER (MIMICKING): Ohhhhh, yes.**

 **HICCUP: You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences!**

Gabi snorted, earning a look from Hiccup. "Nothing to be concerned with right now." Hiccup sighed, but nodded, turning back to the screen.

 _ **Gobber tosses him a sword.**_

 **GOBBER: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

 _ **Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 **One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

 _ **EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a vacant house.**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 **A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

The Nadders lift their heads proudly.

 _ **The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronkles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 **Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

The Gronckles open their eyes tiredly.

 _ **A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 **A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

A few Zippelbacks head butt each other.

 _ **A second head pokes though the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs on top of a CATAPULT TOWER.**_

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR: They found the sheep!**

 **STOICK (FRUSTRATED): Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR: Fire!**

 _ **Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragons whips past, spraying the base of catapult with sticky fire.**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 **And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have a nasty habit of catching themselves on fire**

 _ **It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering toothy grin.**_

A group of Monstrous Nightmares grinned at their species on the screen. They looked fearsome and cool!

 **STOICK: Reload! I'll take care of this.**

 _ **Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLSTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.**_

 _ **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 **But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

 **VIKING: Night Fury! Get down!**

 _ **Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**_

Gabi and Hiccup grin as Toothless come onto the screen. Hiccup not as enthusiastically as Gabi, remembering what event is going to happen next.

 **STOICK: JUMP!**

"No, I think I'll stay here and burn to a crisp." Gabi, Astrid, and Hiccup say at the same time with heavy sarcasm. They looked at each other before busting up laughing.

 _ **KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 **This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**

"And likes to like your face." Gabi whispered to herself, giggling. Hiccup glanced at her and shrugged at the whispered laughter coming from the other teen.

 _ **The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O) (CONT'D)**_

 **...never misses.**

Gabi smiled, as did Hiccup, if a bit restrained. Some of the others seemed to noticed them grinning, raising an eyebrow at them.

 **(BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

"Nope. I am." Snotlout said, confidence oozing off of him in waves. Hiccup and Gabi both deadpan at him, rolling their eyes.

"Yeah, right." Astrid deadpanned as well, rolling her eyes at the overconfident Viking teen. Snotlout frowned, looking at the three looks of _'is he serious'_ on the teens.

 _ **IN THE STALL Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**_

 **GOBBER: Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!**

 _ **Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**_

 **GOBBER: Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

 _ **Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**_

Most of the teens look at Gobber, all of them concerned. "You're insane, aren't you?" Fishlegs asked, now concerned of the mentality of the small boy's mentor. Gobber shrugs.

 _ **ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**_

"Hiccup, why don't you ever listen?" Gobber groaned, shaking his head.

 _ **EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**_

 _ **WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Viking. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**_

 **VIKING #6 (O.S.): Hiccup, where are you going!**

 **VIKING #7: Come back here!**

 **HICCUP: I know. Be right back!**

"You know, I don't think he planned on coming back." Tuffnut pointed out, receiving facepalms from the others.

 _ **ON THE PLAIN BELOW**_

 _ **The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**_

 **STOICK: Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

Hiccup, Astrid, and Gabi all flinched with each hit the Nadders took. This received looks from the Vikings that saw the reaction as well as some of the dragons.

 _ **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**_

 _ **Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles on the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**_

 **HICCUP (TO HIMSELF): Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

 _ **KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**_

A stunned silence falls upon the group of Vikings, followed by cheering. "Hiccup, my son, we're sorry we didn't believe you. As soon as we get back, we'll go send a search party." Stoick annouced, beaming with pride.

"Don't worry dad, I already took care of it." Hiccup muttered out as he looked at the ground, trying not to cry. Astrid and Gabi noticed the silent tears falling down the boy's face. "Oh...Hiccup..."Astrid whispered, wrapping her arms around him. Gabi rubbed small circles on his back, frowning.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated): Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

 _ **Hiccup's victory was short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Except for you.**

The group bursted out in laughter at the comment. Even in the face of death, the small boy was sarcastic.

* * *

 **That's all I've got for Chapter 3. I changed A LOT. So i'm gonna have to change a lot in the next chappie as well. But alls well that ends well. Bye!**

 **~Kittylover23114**


	4. The Downed Dragon pt 1

**Hey, new chappie. A redo of chapter 4. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I'm not smart enough to come up with** **HTTYD.**

* * *

 _ **ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...**_

 _ **HICCUP running through the PLAZE, SCREAMING with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**_

 **STOICK (to his men, re: the NADDERS) DO NOT let them escape!**

 _ **IN THE PLAZA Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**_

All the Vikings are horrified for the small boy and what will happen, all of them forgetting that these are past events. Astrid grabbed Hiccup's forearm, worried for him. Gabi sighed at the vikings and how this is in the past.

 _ **Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle , resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**_

 **STOICK (CONT'D) Your all out.**

 _ **He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**_

Hiccup, Astrid, and Gabi all wince when the Nightmare is hit, earning confused looks their way.

 _ **HICCUP (V.O)**_

 **Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**

"And what would that be?" Tuffnut asked, confusion in his voice.

"Shh, He's getting to it." Ruffnut whispered, entranced by the movie.

 _ **The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Sorry, dad.**

"It's alright, I've forgiven you." Stoick said to Hiccup, still beaming with proud that his son took down a Night Fury.

"You won't after this." Hiccup muttered, still holding back sounds that would give away his tears.

 _ **EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**_

Everyone was holding their breaths, even Gabi, even though she knew what was going to happen. The Dragons had smug smirks, happy that they were able to feed their Queen. _'Wait! The QUEEN!? What if she notices we're missing!?'_ A Nadder garbled to the others, worry in it's voice. Gabi noticed the dragons' worry and paused the movie, getting groans and moans of all kinds.

"I'm getting everyone snacks, hold your yaks!" Gabi yelled to the group of Vikings, laughing at her rhyming. She left though a door and was gone for awhile. While she was gone...

Hiccup looked over at Astrid. "Thanks for sticking up for me." He smiled shyly. Astrid smiled back.

"Of course. Snotlout needs to learn to mind his own business." She glared at the aforementioned teen. Snotlout glared at them, frowning. Gabi came back before he could do anything, snapping her fingers so everyone had snacks. She sat back down and resumed the movie.

 **HICCUP (SHEEPISH): Okay, but I hit a night Fury.**

 _ **Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

 **STOICK: -STOP! Just... stop.**

 _ **He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**_

 **STOICK (CONT'D): Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**

 _ **Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**_

"Ummm, Actually, the disaster started before Hiccup was outside." Astrid stated, causing most of the Vikings to wince at the truth. Gabi smirked, happy that someone was catching on to how much Hiccup is blamed for.

 **HICCUP: Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**

 _ **A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**_

The teens started to chuckle at the comment made by the boy. The adults, however, didn't find it as funny.

 **STOICK: This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

 **HICCUP: I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

"No it's not." Gabi and Astrid mumbled, Astrid squezzing Hiccup's arm. Hiccup gulped, smiling sadly at the two girls.

 **STOICK: You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

"Glad we're on the same page." Hiccup mumbled, just waiting for the disappointment his father will feel later. Gabi heard his comment, then glanced between Hiccup and Stoick. _'What happened to a bond between a Father and their child?'_ Gabi pondered, looking at the screen solemnly.

 ** _Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement._**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): Get back to the house. (TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**

 _ **Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**_

 **TUFFNUT: Quite the performance.**

 **SNOTLOUT: I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

 **HICCUP: Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**

 _Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others._

"Hiccup, I'm sorry that I never stopped their teasing." Astrid whispered to him, tones of anger and sadness in her voice. Hiccup smiled sadly at her.

"It's fine, Astrid. I don't blame any of their actions on you and Fishlegs. You two were nice to me." Fishlegs seemed to have heard the comment and smiled.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): I really did hit one.**

 **GOBBER: Sure, Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP: He never listens.**

 **GOBBER: Well, it runs in the family.**

"Hey!" Gabi, Hiccup, and Stoick shouted jokingly. Well, Gabi and Hiccup were joking. Stoick was half joking about it.

 **HICCUP: And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. (MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

"But if you had gotten the son you wanted, you would have a..." Gabi shivered in disgust, "Snotlout. A strong boy with no brains. Remember brains always beat brawns." Gabi said proudly. Snotlout scoffed and was about to talk when Gabi began to glare at him.

"You know Hiccup, that sounded a lot like Stoick." Astrid smiled, earning a smile from the boy next to her.

 **GOBBER: You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

"You know you just made it worse, right?" Gabi looked at Gobber. Gobber cringed hearing those words, seeing how his words might of had the opposite effect.

 **HICCUP: Thank you, for summing that up.**

 _ **They reach the doorway.**_

 **GOBBER: Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

 _ **Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**_

 **HICCUP: I just want to be one of you guys.**

"Not anymore." Hiccup whispered, earning sad looks from Gabi and Astrid. They comforted him when he started to look like he was going to cry again.

 _ **Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**_

"Do you listen to anything I say!" Gobber yelled, frustrated by the disobedience of his apprentice. Hiccup smiled, chuckling.

"Nope." Hiccup said, jokingly. Gobber shook his head, sighing.

 _ **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**_

 _ **A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**_

 **STOICK: Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.**

Gabi snickered. _'Yep. Right on Berk, moving into their new home as friends.'_ She thought to herself, focusing on the scene.

 _ **He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade piercing the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.**_

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY) One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

 **VIKING: Those ships never come back.**

 **STOICK (MATER-OF-FACT): We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**

 _ **Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**_

 **VIKING (FEEBLE): Today's not good for me.**

 **VIKING (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE): I've gotta do my axe returns.**

 **STOICK: Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

 _ **Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**_

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE: To the ships!**

 **SPITELOUT: I'm with you Stoick!**

"Wow, I'm feeling all the heart-felt love guys." Hiccup said sarcastically. Some of the Vikings looked sheepish, glancing around.

 **STOICK (DRY): That's more like it.**

 _ **The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**_

 **GOBBER: I'll pack my undies.**

"EWWW! I did NOT need to hear that!" Ruffnut disgustedly yelled, while the other teens started to gag.

 **STOICK: No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

 **GOBBER: Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?**

 _ **Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**_

 **STOICK: What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

 **GOBBER: Put him in training with the others.**

"He'd probably faint when he gets face to face with a dragon!" Snotlout snorted, earning a glare from Hiccup and Astrid.

 _'Well you got that right but at a different time, Snotface.'_ Gabi couldn't help but think, smiling at the thought

 **STOICK: No, I'm serious.**

 **GOBBER: So am I.**

 **Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

 **STOICK: He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

 **GOBBER: Oh, you don't know that.**

 **STOICK: I do know that, actually.**

 **GOBBER: No, you don't.**

 **STOICK: No, actually I do.**

 **GOBBER: No you don't!**

 **STOICK: Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could craw he's been...different. He doesn't listen.**

"Well, sometimes different is a good thing." Hiccup muttered, Astrid and Gabi nodding in agreement.

 **STOICK (CONT'D): He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!**

 **GOBBER (DEFENSIVE) Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

Gabi smirked as the trolling face popped into her ' _They do exist, but they steal your experience, what's with that?'_

 **STOICK: When I was a boy...**

 **GOBBER (GRUMBLING) Oh here we go.**

 **STOICK: My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You got a headache." Gabi said, boredom in her voice.

 **GOBBER: You got a headache.**

Everyone looked at Gabi, eyebrows raised. She looked back. "What. I've seen this like a hundred times, I know every line." Gabi stated, then turned back to the movie. So did everyone else, bemused by the girl.

 **STOICK: That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forest, tame seas! Even as a boy I knew what I was, what I had to become. (BEAT) Hiccup is not that boy.**

"Well them." Hiccup deadpanned, getting a wince from Gabi and Astrid.

 **GOBBER: You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. (BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**

 _ **ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit there mark.**_

 _ **EXT. WOODS - DAY**_

 _ **ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK.**_

 _ **A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it an peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**_

"Ok as a book lover, I must say, I am hurt that you did that to your book, a lovely book at most." Gabi said jokingly to Hiccup. Hiccup chuckled nervously, awaiting the meeting between him and Toothless.

 **HICCUP: Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**

 _ **Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face. He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth.**_

"No way." Stoick breathed quietly, realizing what this means. They all realize what this means, as Hiccup and Gabi wait for their favorite Dragon species to pop up, Hiccup being nervous at the fact that his father might kill him.

 _ **He follows it to a drowned, black dragon, it's body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.**_

All of a sudden, the Vikings start cheering. Gabi had tears going down her cheeks, the state Toothless in making her cry. Hiccup let out a silent sob by the fact that he did that to his best friend, causing Astrid to wrap an arm around him, trying to calm him down. This went unnoticed by the Vikings, but not the Dragons, most of them were shocked by the dragon's state and how the three small humans were reacting to this scene.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK) Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. (ELATED) Yes!**

 _ **He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury** **.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): I have brought down this mighty beast!**

 _ **It suddenly shifts.**_

Everyone freeze as they realize it moved. The beast was alive? The Vikings were waiting for Hiccup to kill the Dragon, to become a Viking. Hiccup, Astrid, and Gabi all await for what is going to happen next.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Whoa!**

 _ **Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the week, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. (BEAT) I am a VIKING!**

All of the Vikings, minus Hiccup, Astrid, and Gabi, awaited with happiness of the dragon's death.

 _ **Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Vikingness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed) I did this.**

 _ **He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving.**_

"Oh no..." Gobber realized what Hiccup was doing, scared how his father will reacted once he realizes what Hiccup did.

 _ **Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.**_

Everyone gasps, except Hiccup, Astrid, and Gabi. They were stunned with disbelief, while Gabi and Astrid were proud of him. To say the Dragons were shocked is an understatement, not expecting the human to help the dragon.

 _ **As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.**_

The crowd is quiet, too quiet. Everyone's still in shock of the events, Hiccup, Gabi, and Astrid not as shocked as the others, Stoick being the most shocked. Once he gathers his bearings, he stands from his chair.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!"

Hiccup and Gabi winced at the use of Hiccup's full name. "What in Thor's hammer were you thinking!?" Stoick yelled very loudly, scaring the baby dragons.

"He wasn't!" Snotlout shouted before yelping, getting punched by Ruffnut.

"You betrayed me and your village, Hiccup. When we get back, your on the next bo-" Stoick started but was interrupted.

"No." Gabi said, angry that Stoick would even consider doing that to his son.

"How dare you inter-" Stoick started, but was interrupted, again.

"No! How DARE YOU talk to your son, YOUR SON, that way. Like he's done something wrong!" Gabi yelled, absolutely livid with Stoick.

"He has, he's side with the Beasts!" Now Stoick was livid with how defiant Gabi was being.

"Well maybe that's a GOOD THING!" Gabi yelled, hating the anger going to Hiccup and the Dragon population. Their yelling was causing some of the dragons to get riled up.

"How's that a good thing!?" Stoick yelled, furious.

"BECAUSE HE KNOWS EVERYONE'S EQUAL!" Gabi screeched out, causing some dragons to whimper.

"THERE'S A FINE LINE BETWEEN MAN AND BEAST!" Stoick yelled just as loud.

"MAYBE SOME MEN ARE BEAST! LIKE YOU STOICK!" Gabi yelled, seriously pissed. All of the Dragons were scared of the yelling match going on, except the two Night Furies on the rafters. _'We have to end this, Toothless.'_ The female Night Fury to the Male, Toothless, who was enjoying this to much. _'Awww! Do we have to!'_ Toothless whined. _'Unless you want Hiccup to die, yes.'_ She said fiercely. That got his attention. She didn't wait for the signal, she flew down. While they were talking...  
"THAT'S IT!" Stoick yelled angrily, going to lunge at Gabi. But, before he could, a Night Fury screech was heard before a blast was shot between the two.

"Night Fury!" Yelled Gobber, ducking.

"Get down!" Spitelout shouted, causing most of the vikings to duck besides Hiccup, Gabi, and Astrid.

A roar, actually it was more like a screech, followed by two thuds made everyone freeze in their places, even the Dragons.

"Midnight!" "Toothless!" Gabi and Hiccup said, calling their respective Night Furies.

"Midnight, I told you and Toothless to wait for the signal." Gabi scolded the female Night Fury, Midnight.

 _'I was worried that you would get hurt!'_ Midnight garbled, concern coming off of the dragon.

"I had everything under control." Gabi said, earning a _'are you serious'_ face. Gabi rolled her eyes, turning to everyone.

* * *

 **I'll leave it off there. Also Midnight looks like every Night Fury but with Sky Blue eyes. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Bye!**

 **~Kittylover23114**


	5. The Downed Dragon pt 2

**Hey! So this chapter is gonna go under a lot of revision lol. To make it longer obviously. Hopefully *sweatdrop***

 **Anyways, Enjoy Chapter 5!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

"Everyone!' Gabi yelled, causing most to jump, getting everyone's eyes on her. "This is Midnight." She gestured to the smaller, slender Night Fury with Sky Blue eyes. "And this is Toothless." She gestured to the slightly larger Night Fury with green eyes. Toothless looked at everyone, trying to sense if there was any threats. Once he found none, he retracted his teeth and stuck his tongue out. Hiccup chuckled at him, smiling softly. Stoick looked at the Night Furies with anger, sneering at them. Gabi glanced at Stoick, noticing the look he was giving the Night Furies. She glared at him before sitting back down. "Alright, Everyone! Back to the movie!" Anyone who was standing, sat back down. Toothless sat behind Hiccup and Astrid's chairs, curling around them. Midnight did the same with Gabi, curling around her as Gabi lowered Hiccup's, Astrid's, and Her's chairs into the floor. They all leaned back into their dragons and watched the screen as it played into the next scene.

 _ **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **Hiccup enters to see... STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**_

 **STOICK: Hiccup.**

"Busted!" The twins called out, chuckling. Snotlout smirked at the twins' comment. Which caused Hiccup to groaned and rolled his eyes.

 **HICCUP (CAUGHT): Dad. Uh...**

 _ **Stoick stands, takes a deep breath**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

 **STOICK: I need to speak with you too, son.**

 _ **Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same time.**_

 **HICCUP, STOICK: I've decided I don't want to, I think it's time you learn to fight dragons. to fight dragons.**

Most of the Vikings started chuckle at the pair's merged sentences. Stoick glared at nothing, as the words his son was trying to say that night finally set it.

 **(BEAT) (BEAT) What? What?**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): You go first.**

 **HICCUP: No, you go first.**

 **STOICK: Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

 **HICCUP (SCRAMBLING): Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings-**

Most of the teens start to giggle as Hiccup tried to excuse himself out of dragon training. Some of the Vikings actually thought Hiccup's excuses could be of some use to the village.

 **STOICK: -You'll need this.**

 _ **Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**_

 **HICCUP: I don't want to fight dragons.**

Everyone went silent. No laughing, or giggling. Everyone kinda just shuffled awkwardly, feeling the tension between the village chief and his son. Astrid leaned over to Hiccup. "Me neither." She whispered to him, smiling. Hiccup smiled back, happy that someone else was willing to help the dragons besides him. Gabi noticed the exchange and smiled softly, turning back to the movie.

 **STOICK: Come on. Yes, you do.**

 **HICCUP: Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill dragons.**

 **STOICK: But you will kill dragons.**

"I'm pretty sure that he won't." Gabi muttered, albeit somewhat loudly. She earned some glares, but she didn't take notice to it, focusing on the movie.

 **HICCUP: No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

 **STOICK: It's time Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP: Can you not hear me?**

"Seems like it." Hiccup muttered, frowning. Astrid grabbed his hand, squeezing it. He looked at her and smiled sadly, causing her to smile back. They both turned back to the screen.

 **STOICK: This is serious son!**

 ** _Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down._**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you.**

"Uh..No thanks. That's a lot of weight I'll have to carry and I'm not prepared for that." Hiccup said, turning it into a joke.

 **Which means you walk like us.**

"Slouching is bad for your back."

 **You talk like us.**

"Pass."

 **You think like us.**

"I like my brain, thank you very much."

 **No more of... (GESTURING NON- specifically Hiccup)... this.**

 **HICCUP: But you just gestured to all of me.**

"I think that's your catchphrase, Hiccup." Fishlegs stated, looking at the scrawny boy. Hiccup smiled softly, nodding.

 **STOICK: Deal?**

 **HICCUP: This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

Everyone started laughing quietly, smiling. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Just like most of our conversations." Hiccup muttered, earning concerned looks from Astrid, Toothless, Gabi, and Midnight. They all frowned, Toothless purred at Hiccup, nudging his knee, licking his hand. Astrid rubbed his back, trying to cheer him up. They managed to pull a small smile out of him.

 **STOICK: DEAL!?**

 _ **Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no win argument.**_

 **HICCUP (RESIGNED): Deal.**

 _ **Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads to the door.**_

 **STOICK: Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

 **HICCUP: And I'll be here. Maybe.**

 _ **Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**_

Gabi glanced at Hiccup and Stoick. The former looked somewhat happy. Astrid and Toothless trying to cheer him up occasionally, and being rewarded with small smiles. Stoick, however, did not look happy. He looked absolutely livid that his own family and the village's strongest teen has decided to side with the Dragons.

* * *

 **Sorry if that was still too short! I wanted to leave what parts of the movie we got to in the chapters we ended it in. Hope you enjoyed what I revised. I'll be writing the next chapter now. Bye!**

 **~Kittylover23114**


	6. Dragon Training, Day 1

**Okay, so onto chapter 6! Hope you all didn't mind the changes I made to some of the old chapters. But they need to be majorly revised. But onto this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 ** _EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY_**

 ** _Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena._**

 **GOBBER: Welcome to dragon training!**

 _ **The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**_

"About time we got some screen time." Tuffnut said aloud, earning the smiles of most of the other teens. Hiccup blinked, then groaned.

"Great. Dragon training. My favorite." He muttered, facepalming.

 **ASTRID: No turning back.**

 **TUFFNUT: I hope I get some serious burns.**

 **RUFFNUT: I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

Hiccup and Gabi sighed. "Only you two would want to be mauled." Gabi muttered out, rolling her eyes.

 **ASTRID: Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

 **HICCUP: (O.S.) Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**

Hiccup and Gabi grinned as some of the teens laughed. They loved it when their sarcasm can cause others to laugh.

 _ **The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind him. Groans all around.**_

 **TUFFNUT: Oh great. Who let him in?**

"Was having me join training really that bad of a thing?" Hiccup seemed to ask no one, earning some sheepish smiles from most of the teens.

 **GOBBER: Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

 **SNOTLOUT: Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?**

 _ **The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**_

This earned some huffs of laughter and annoyance from the others. Snotlout looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. Hiccup frowned, petting Toothless' head for comfort.

 **TUFFNUT: Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**

 _ **Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along.**_

 **GOBBER: (cheery, in confidence) Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

"Thanks for the boost of confidence, Gobber." Hiccup laughed out, smiling slightly. Gobber smiled.

"You're welcome."

 _ **GOBBER sticks him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within.**_

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.**

The dragons started to pay more attention. They wanted to know how much these humans actually knew about them.

 ** _Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himeself._**

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) The Deadly Nadder.**

 **FISHLEGS: (under his breath) Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

The Nadders' looked on with interest and pride.

 **GOBBER: The Hideous Zippleback.**

 **FISHLEGS: Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

The Zipplebacks nodded. Two heads means times two everything, right?

 **GOBBER: The Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **FISHLEGS: Firepower fifteen.**

The Nightmares grinned. They do catch themselves on fire, so it's only logical that they have a lot of firepower.

 **GOBBER: CAN YOU STOP THAT?! (BEAT) And...the Gronckle.**

 **FISHLEGS: (quietly; to himself) Jaw strength, eight.**

This earned some groans from the teens. "Do you ever shut up?" Snotlout muttered out, feeling very annoyed.

 _ **Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.**_

 **SNOTLOUT: Whoa, wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?!**

 **GOBBER: I believe in learning on the job.**

Hiccup nodded. "That he does. You should have seen what he had me do on my first day in the blacksmiths." Many of the Vikings turned to Gobber, all looking concerned at him.

"What?" Gobber shrugged, think his learning methods were effective.

 _ **BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush towards it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**_

The twins high fived at the screen-twins actions. The rest of the teens winced at the thought of that training day. Hiccup majorly wishing he could forget it.

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need.**

 **HICCUP: A doctor?**

A few people got a kick out of that.

 **FISHLEGS: Plus five speed?**

A lot of people groaned and rolled their eyes at the dragon nerd.

 **ASTRID: A shield.**

 **GOBBER: Shields. Go.**

 _ **The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring.**_

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield.**

Some seemed to be a bit bewildered by the notion, but agreed with it nonetheless.

 _ **Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running.**_

Stoick frowned. ' _How had he managed to become top recruit if he can't even lift a shield.'_

 ** _Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it._**

 **TUFFNUT: Get your hands off my shield!**

 **RUFFNUT: There are like a million shields!**

 **TUFFNUT: Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**

All the girls groaned, a few glaring at the boy.

 _ **Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go.**_

 **RUFFNUT: Ooops, now this one has blood on it.**

A few people chuckled at the twins antics.

 _ **The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down.**_

 **GOBBER: Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

 **TUFFNUT: (DAZED) What?!**

 **RUFFNUT: (CONFUSED) What?!**

Everyone started laughing as the twins sighed in annoyance. Hiccup smiled.

 _ **The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**_

 **GOBBER: Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim.**

 _ **The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.**_

The dragons started to get disorientated from the clinging. The Night Furies nuzzled into their owners' sides to block out the noise. Hiccup and Gabi cover the dragons wrapped around them ears.

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

 **SNOTLOUT: Five!**

 **FISHLEGS: No, six.**

 **GOBBER: Correct, six. That's one for each of you!**

"How convenient." Hiccup sighed out, shaking his head.

 **FISHLEGS: I really don't think my parents would- _BAM!_**

 ** _Fishlegs has his shield blasted away._**

 **GOBBER: Fishlegs, out.**

 _ **Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**_

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) Hiccup, get in there!**

Many of the vikings seemed surprised on how the frightened teen managed to surpass the other teens.

 _ **ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.**_

 **SNOTLOUT: So anyways I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-**

 _ **She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**_

Snotlout covered his face, which was red in embarrassment. Everyone just saw him fail at flirting with Astrid and fail at the training.

 **GOBBER: Snotlout! You're done!**

 _ **Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool.**_

 **HICCUP: (VOICE BREAKING) So, I guess it's just you and me huh?**

A few of the Vikings smiled at Hiccup trying to be tough in front of Astrid. Young love is so beautiful.

Hiccup, however, cringed. He was so awkward infront of her. Astrid, found it cute, in a dorky way. She smiled softly.

 **ASTRID: No. Just you.**

 _ **Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.**_

 **GOBBER: One shot left!**

 _ **Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.**_

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) (WORRIED) Hiccup!**

Everyone tensed up, looking at the screen with anticipation. Astrid feels guilty for not helping him, even if he survived without a scratch.

 ** _The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank._**

Everyone in the theater held their breath, assuming the worst to happen to the boy. Toothless tensed, sensing a threat. Hiccup noticed, grabbing his head. "Toothless, I'm fine, right here." He spoke to the dragon, Toothless curling even more around the boy.

 _ **Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.**_

Everyone released the breathe the were holding, relieved that the small boy was alright.

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) (rattled, but masking it) And that's six!**

 _ **Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.**_

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry.**

 _ **Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**_

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) Remember... a dragon will always, (with a stern look to Hiccup) always go for the kill.**

 _ **He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**_

"Apparently, they don't always go for the kill." Astrid pointed out, the other teens nodding in agreement. Gobber smiled, albeit strained.

"Well, that was information we didn't have yet." He laughed out awkwardly. Hiccup smiled, petting Toothless' head. Gabi smiled at the scene, before turning back to the screen.

* * *

 **Welp, there's chapter 6! Hope you liked it. Tell me what ya think. Bye!**

 **~Kittylover23114**


	7. The Great Hall

**Here's Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Only own Gabi and Midnight!**

* * *

 _ **EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**_

 _ **HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola...revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime.**_

The Vikings seemed to disapprove of this. Why go back when you were nearly killed?

 **HICCUP: (MUTTERED) So...why didn't you?**

That seemed to be the question on everyone's minds. Why keep the person who shot you alive?

 _ **He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an... ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.**_

"HICCUP!" Fishlegs shouted in excitement, startling the smaller boy. "Please tell me you kept that scale!" His eyes seemed to shine at the possibility that he could get more knowledge on the rare species. Hiccup nodded.

"Y..Yeah, it's back on Berk though." Hiccup stuttered out. Fishlegs smiled.

"Nice! I've got to see it once when I can." Fishlegs then turned back to the screen.

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D) Well this was stupid.**

 _ **SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him.**_

The Vikings, and some of the dragons, got startled by the appearance of the rare dragon. No one was expecting it to pop up.

 _ **Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer. He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily.**_

Everyone watch in awe as it leaps through the air. Why hasn't it flown out of there yet? Hiccup winces everytime Toothless hits the ground, realizing that if he never went back for him, Toothless might have died down there. He started to pet the dragon's head. "I'm sorry, bud." He muttered to the dragon, the latter nuzzling him with his snout.

 _ **As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image.**_

The vikings seemed to be entranced by Hiccup's sketch. Who knew he was so skilled with drawing!

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D) (MUTTERED) Why don't you just...fly away?**

 _ **ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail.**_

A gasp was heard all around. The dragon was crippled. Or else it would have flown away by now. Astrid seemed to understand what drew him to the dragon. Hiccup had been trying to give Toothless the ability to fly again.

 ** _The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying to climb out of the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly craws to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened. He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK. The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare._**

Most of the Vikings stared at the exchange, confused. The Night Fury seemed curious by the boy. Many of them shook their heads. They were fierce beasts that deserved no mercy from them.

 _ **DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**_

 _ **A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges.**_

 **GOBBER: (O.S.) Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?**

"Astrid is perfect, she does no wrong." Snotlout said, trying to flirt with the girl.

 _ **The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.**_

 **ASTRID: I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**

Many of the older Vikings were impressed that she could see her mistakes and take time to fix them.

 _ **Eye rolls from the group.**_

 **RUFFNUT: (SARCASTIC) Yeah. We noticed.**

 **SNOTLOUT: (grabbing Astrid's hand) No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'.**

Astrid's face formed into one of disgust. Snotlout shrinked down into his sit from embarrassment.

 **GOBBER: She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves.**

 _ **CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.**_

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) (glaring at Hiccup) Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

 _ **He tries to take a seat at the table...**_

 **RUFFNUT: He showed up.**

 **TUFFNUT: He didn't get eaten.**

The twins smiled and high fived.

 _ **... but the recuits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.**_

Fishlegs and Astrid winced with guilt. Maybe they should've been nicer to the boy.

 **ASTRID: He's never where he should be.**

 **GOBBER: Thank you, Astrid.**

"Sorry." Astrid whispered to the boy next to her. He smiled softly.

"It's fine, Astrid."

 _ **Gobber stands.**_

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) You need to live and breathe this stuff.**

 _ **Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**_

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.**

"All but one..." Gabi stated, patting Midnight's head, causing the Fury to coo.

 _ **A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): No attacks tonight. Study up.**

 _ **Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.**_

 **TUFFNUT: (you've got to be kidding) Wait, you mean read?**

 **RUFFNUT: While we're still alive?**

 **SNOTLOUT: Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**

Snotlout seemed to be proud of his logic, while some of the Vikings groaned at the teen's unsound logic.

 **FISHLEGS: Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face.**

"The Scauldron." Hiccup and Gabi stated, earning a few looks from the others.

 **FISHLEGS: And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week...**

"Whispering Death." Again, the two teens stated, earning concerned looks from the vikings.

 _ **The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**_

 **TUFFNUT: Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that...**

 **RUFFNUTT: ...but now...**

 _ **Snotlout gets up to go.**_

 **SNOTLOUT: You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

Gobber groaned. Why does no one ever listen to him?

 _ **The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.**_

 **FISHLEGS: Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...**

 _ **Astrid is the last to go.**_

 **HICCUP: So I guess we'll share-**

 **ASTRID: Read it.**

 _ **She pushes it toward him and leaves.**_

Astrid winced, feeling guilty about how she treated Hiccup.

 **HICCUP: All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll see you-**

 _ **Slam.**_

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D) Tomorrow.**

Stoick and Gobber glanced at each other. They never noticed how the teens treated him. They were going to have to change that. They then remembered that they wouldn't remember once they got back. Hopefully, they won't have to do much to change their behavior. Gabi glanced at the two adults, smiling as they realized they might have to change somethings.

She turned back to the movie, content that things will be alright.

* * *

 **That's all I'm doing for Chapter 7. I left it off at an awkward part, but I wanted to put the dragon classifications into the next one. Bye!**

 **~Kittylover23114**


End file.
